Une rose à Chicago
by Twilou
Summary: 1893,Bella et Alice sont sœurs et vivent à Chicago avec leurs parents,aussi opposées soient-elles, elles s'adorent plus que tout. Bella est la jeune fille à marier de la ville et un bal va changer sa vie et celle de sa sœur.Première fic soyez pas trop méchant...
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction soyez pas trop méchant :D

Merci à lizzy-vampire :D

* * *

><p>Je soupirais encore une fois, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler la joie de ma sœur ce soir, elle était si excitée qu'elle rebondissait sur son siège à la moindre allusion au bal qui se préparait. Comment faisait-elle ? Un bal ? Qui avait il donc de si excitant là-dedans ? Voir des femmes se surpassant toute en beauté et en élégance pour nous rappeler à quel point nous sommes insignifiantes c'est cela qu'elle trouve amusant ? J'en doute sincèrement vu qu'elle n'a rien à leur envier avec ces cheveux noirs de jais et son petit air mutin qui ne la quittait jamais. Mais moi qui n'ai rien de tout cela ni beauté ni élégance. Moi qui suis toujours obligée de faire tapisserie dans un coin de la salle alors que tout le monde danse. Comment suis-je sensée aimer ça, je l'ignore.<p>

-Tu n'as rien écouté à ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix sanglante coupa directement le fil de mes pensées. Mince de quoi étions-nous de train de parler, je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Et ça Alice n'allait pas le laisser passer, elle va prendre ça pour un sacrilège !

-euh si bien sûr voyons ! Tu me parlais de lord Wihtlock n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! Ne trouves tu pas que sa façon de danser est totalement exquise ? Il est tellement prévenant qu'il a aidé miss Delaway après sa malencontreuse chute sur la piste de danse et…

J'ai eu de la chance. Mais en même temps depuis le dernier bal c'est ce jeune lord qui est devenu le sujet principal de toutes nos conversations. Dès qu'elle est arrivée dans la salle de bal elle l'a remarqué tout de suite et apparemment c'était réciproque vu qu'il l'invita à danser avec lui presque aussitôt. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui jetterait des pierres, ce jeune homme est fort bien batti et très agréable à regarder. Mais surtout elle à la chance d'aimer quelqu'un, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, voyons Bella toi aussi tu trouveras l'amour disait-elle, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. A chaque fois qu'on m'invitait à danser j'espérais que la petite étincelle se produise et qu'enfin je sois amoureuse. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais. Ce que je donnerais pour être enfin amoureuse, pour avoir enfin l'impression d'avoir une place et surtout de compter pour quelqu'un et de pouvoir montrer à mes amies la bague de fiançailles qu'il m'offrirait. Car oui, toute mes amies sont mariées sauf moi. Pour toutes les veuves de Chicago, il faut absolument trouver un époux et me présenter tout leurs fils ou petit-fils et pour les jeunes filles de mon âge je finirais veille fille. Ce que je refusais catégoriquement ! D'un geste de la main je lissais ma jupe de velours rouge, Alice l'avait choisi en disant que ça mettait mon teint pale en valeur, je n'en été guère convaincue mais avait accepté si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir après tout. Je me retournais vers celle-ci en essayant de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-Apparemment il compte ramener son cousin cette semaine ! Un fort beau parti m'a t'ont dit ! Pépia-t-elle, en espérant surement que cette nouvelle pourrait égayer mon humeur plus que maussade.

-Quel est dont le nom de ce jeune homme si parfait ? Lui dis-je un brin d'ironie dans la voix qu'elle ne perçut absolument pas apparemment. C'était officiel rien ne pourrait la toucher aujourd'hui.

-Edward. Edward Cullen. Le sourire qu'elle me servit avait l'air de dire, ne trouves-tu pas ce nom charmant ? Ou encore, peut-être enfin le grand amour pour toi ! Je me renfrognais encore plus, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle tenait absolument à me faire venir à ce bal pour me présenter un potentiel prétendant -non que ça me déplaise- c'était plutôt le fait que même elle pensait qu'il fallait que je me marie et que je tombe amoureuse qui me dérangeait. Vu que même elle – plus jeune de trois ans – était presque fiancé avec ce Major Wihtlock. Car oui en plus monsieur était soldat major, la guerre de sécession battait son plein au contre du pays, Monsieur Wihtlock était en permission à Chicago pendant quelques mois, vu que notre cher ville était une des seules à être épargnée par cette guerre. C'est tout ce que je savais sur cette guerre, pour mes parents ce n'était pas la conversation qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille devait avoir en société. La société ? Que ne m'avait-elle apporté après tout, absolument rien. Tout ce que j'aurais appris si je mettais contenté de l'instruction de ma mère j'aurais fini comme une de ses poules à marier dont on parle comme d'un vulgaire bout de viande. Mais grâce à ma nourrice Louisa, une immigrée française, qui m'avait enseignée sa langue et est une passionnée de littérature et de musique. Toute mon enfance fut bercée par les berceuses qu'elle me faisait au piano pour m'endormir, Clair de lune est ma chanson préféré depuis lors, et je me souviens aussi des livres qu'elle me lisait le soir pour m'endormir : de la poésie, du théâtre, et d'autres classiques de la littérature. Alors que ces autres jeunes filles que j'aurais été sans elle, n'ont comme seul sujet de conversation les gants en daim et autre chiffon. Je ne comprendrais jamais la différence entre des gants en Daim et des gants en chevreaux ! Si je disais cela à Alice j'aurais droit à une dissertation sur l'énorme différence qu'il y a entre les deux. Cette pensée me fit rire, très mauvaise idée car à peine une inspiration pour ce rire et le souvenir de mon corset se fit ressentir de manière très douloureuse. Je me mis à suffoquer légèrement. Alice claqua de la langue, désapprobatrice, pour elle porter un corset était totalement naturel. Mais pour moi, je détestais ça plus que tout ! D'ailleurs je n'en portai jamais mais pour l'occasion j'avais fait un très gros effort.

-Bella, soupira notre chaperon, je levais discrètement les yeux au ciel, ma mère était en face de nous bien sur, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Les convenances Bella, les convenances, sa présence ne m'aidait en rien pour trouver cette soirée agréable, bien qu'elle n'ait même pas encore commencé. Et malgré ce que pensait Alice, je ne voyais pas en quoi Edward Cullen devrait me donner envie d'y aller.

-Voyons, mère, dit Alice, notre chère Isabella n'est plus habituée au corset ! Laissez-lui du temps pour reprendre l'habitude. Ma mère fronça le nez, mimique qu'elle prenait dès que quelque chose la contrariait. Dont Alice avait hérité. Mais cette mimique était beaucoup plus mignonne chez Alice que chez Renée chez qui cela ne faisait que renforcer son air éternellement pincé et renfrogné.

-Ma fille il faudra que tu apprennes à grandir un jour. Je me figeais. Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement seule ! Tes livres ne pourront t'assurer un avenir confortable dans une grande maison et par-dessus tout ne me donneront jamais de petits-enfants !

-Alice est là pour remédier à cela mère, répliquais-je, irritée.

-Isabella Marie Swan je t'interdis d'employer ce ton là avec moi ! J'essaye juste de te dire que ton célibat fait jaser tout Chicago ! Et qu'on se pose de plus en plus de questions à ton sujet !

-Cela prouve bien à quel point on s'ennuie dans vos réceptions mondaines ou on ne trouve rien d'autre pour converser que mon célibat.

-Isabella je…Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la voiture s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Nous étions arrivées. La torture allait commencer.

Je respirais un grand coup, enfin autant que faire ce peut vu que mon corset me comprimait toujours autant la poitrine, et pris la main que l'on me tendait pour sortir de la voiture. Je relevais la tête, Dieu que cet endroit m'impressionnait, Palmer Manson, rien que le nom montrait le prestige de l'endroit. Tout était dans un style gothique avec ces tourelles et ses murs en pierre brute. L'allée menant jusque la maison avait été décorée de million de chandelles ainsi que les murs du château, il faudrait que je demande à comment il avait réussi à faire cela ! Ces bougies donnait l'impression que le château était tout droit sorti d'un rêve et qu'une princesse de conte pour enfant allait arriver à dos de licorne. Je baissais les yeux de la magnificence de la demeure et cherchait ma mère et Alice du regard, qui, totalement indifférentes au décor ce pressait dans l'allée pour pouvoir enfin revoir M. Whitlock pour une et pour l'autre il s'agissait d'être la première à l'intérieur afin de ne rien rater comme potins à se mettre sous la dent afin de pouvoir en parler demain autour du thé avec les traditionnelles visiteuses du dimanche après-midi. Je soupirais et les suivis de mauvaise garce.

Alice me prit la main et me libéra de ma discussion des plus ennuyeuse avec Jane Stanley dont le fiancé avait encore une fois fait des siennes et était entouré en ce moment de jeunes donzelles ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire apparemment au grand damne de Jane, Alice venait de quitter le major Whitlock après que celui-ci lui est fait promettre que la prochaine danse serait pour lui. Elle m'emmena dans un coin éloigné de la piste de danse et se mit à chuchoter.

-Alors t'amuses-tu ?

-Oui, c'est moins pire que ce que j'imaginais, tentais-je de la convaincre, ce qui marchât. Vu qu'elle me fit un sourire sincère et heureux.

-As-tu vu M. Cullen ? Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle regarda autour d'elle visiblement en train de le chercher dans toute la foule. Mais elle était si menue malgré les talons haut de ses bottines à lacets, à la dernière mode bien sur, elle du se mettre sur les pointes de pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose d'autres que les épaules et le buste de tout les gens de la salle. Alors que moi j'y arrivais très bien, les gens étaient souvent étonnées en apprenant que nous étions sœurs. Elle était petite et menue avait des cheveux noirs soyeux souvent remontés en chignon, de petites lèvres en forme d'arc de cupidon et de grand yeux noisettes bornés de cil aussi noirs que ces cheveux et encore plus déployés par le maquillage subtil qu'elle portait, elle était frivole et toujours à la pointe de la mode. Alors que moi j'étais plutôt grande, avait de long cheveux bruns impossible à coiffer que je tentais de mettre en place autant que possible, je n'avais pas les traits aussi délicats qu'elle, mes lèvres étaient plus grosses, mon visage était en forme de cœur avec un menton pointu. Mon seul point positif était mon teint de porcelaine que je n'avais pas besoin de poudrer par rapport à toutes les femmes présentes dans cette pièce. Et j'étais aussi beaucoup plus timide et réservée qu'elle. Autrement dit j'étais d'une banalité déconcertante et Alice était parfaite en tout point.

-Oh s'exclama-t-elle regarde ! Il est là-bas avec sa famille, près du Major Whitlock. Je m'exécutais et cherchait le jeune homme du regard. Je réussis à l'apercevoir à l'opposé du coin de la salle où nous nous trouvions. Je constatais qu'il était toujours aussi beau, avec sa pâleur de craie ses cheveux blonds et ses mystérieux yeux dorés. J'inspectais les quelques personne autour de lui, ils étaient tous magnifiques. Plus beaux que toutes les personnes que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir dans ma petite vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci encore à Lizzy-Vampire :D et à fifer pour son commentaire :D

* * *

><p>Ils étaient six, les six personnes les plus parfaites que j'ai jamais pu voir, ils étaient tous si semblables et dissociables en même temps. Tous les six étaient d'une pâleur de craie, mais ce n'était pas comme tout les autres personnes fardées de cette salle, eux étaient vraiment pâles et n'avaient pas besoin de tout ces artifices, cela se voyait. Ils avaient aussi en commun des yeux d'un doré si rare que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant à part sur M. Wihtlock, bien entendu. D'ailleurs cela était assez troublant, peut-être était-ce une caractéristique particulière de leurs familles. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi juste cela ? Ou alors c'était juste la beauté mystérieuse dont ils héritaient de génération en génération, je rangeais cette énigme dans un coin de mon cerveau pour pouvoir y réfléchir plus tard, en toute tranquillité. A côté de Jasper se trouvait une blonde sans défaut, elle était parfaite, n'importe qui doté de vision pouvait faire serment sur tout ce qu'il possédait de plus cher, sans risque de le perdre. Ces cheveux blonds dorés étaient travaillés en un chignon compliqué sur le bas de la nuque. Un homme à la carrure plus qu'imposante se tenait à ces cotés, il me faisait penser à un ours avec ces cheveux noirs et frisés et sa grande taille qui rendait celle de sa compagne presque insignifiante alors que j'étais sûre qu'elle dépassait de loin mon mètre 56. Il parlait à un autre couple- à en juger par leur positon- La femme avait de ravissants cheveux caramels qui lui tombaient en boucles douces jusqu'aux épaules. Elle riait apparemment au propos de l'ours en face d'elle et le regardait de façon attendrie, comme une mère regardant son fils, mais c'était impossible ils avaient presque tous le même âge, me résonnais-je. Elle tenait par le bras un homme blond aux cheveux gominés et retenus en arrière par de la gomme, que les hommes semblaient aimer tout particulièrement ces temps-ci. Il souriait aussi, son sourire était rassurant même si sans le connaître, on avait l'impression d'avoir déjà confiance en lui et de l'apprécier. C'était une impression assez déstabilisante. Le dernier du groupe, que je supposais être Edward vu que c'était le seul qui n'était pas en couple et que c'était pour cela que Alice tenait tellement à me le présenter, il semblait aussi plus renfermé et secret que les autres. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi j'avais cette impression, mais je devinais souvent la personnalité des gens en les observant. C'était mon don à moi, mon petit talent secret. Mais revenons-en à ce bel inconnu, il était superbe, plus que les autres hommes du groupe. Et apparemment il n'aimait pas le gominé ! Ces cheveux roux-blond était en bataille mais ça lui allait divinement bien.<p>

Soudain, il leva les yeux vers moi, à croire qu'il avait senti que je l'observais depuis quelque secondes maintenant. Mais je n'arrivais pas à baisser les yeux, comme je l'aurais fais d'habitude si quelqu'un m'avait surpris en train de le regarder. Non, avec lui c'était différent je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la profondeur dorée des siens, mon cœur battit une chamade désordonnée dans ma poitrine et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je le regardais, je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable comme impression, cette impression d'être seule au monde avec lui était tout bonnement magique.

Mais cette connexion se rompit car Alice agita sa main devant mes yeux et me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournais vers elle, elle avait un sourire espiègle, comme un enfant qu'on surprend en train de voler un bonbon et que sait pertinemment qu'on ne va rien lui dire.

-Ils sont tous très beaux, non ?

-Et bien je... Oui ils sont très beaux, bégayais-je en secouant la tête pour tenter vainement de retrouver des pensées cohérentes.

- Et apparemment tu n'es pas indifférente au charme d'Edward, dit-elle son sourire s'élargissant encore plus. Elle avait compris cela ne m'étonnait pas, après tout notre regard avait du être très peu discret j'en avais la confirmation maintenant. En songeant que tout les invités de la soirée ai pu nous surprendre, je rougis et piquai un fard, le lissage de ma jupe devenant ma principale préoccupation.

-Voyons Bella ! Repris Alice, inutile de faire ta timide, je sais que c'est dans ta nature mais essaye de faire un effort pendant que je te les présente. Mon cerveau bloque sur ce mot. Me les représenter ? Quoi ? Mais je ne tenais pas à me ridiculiser en allant les voir, moi ! Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de formuler mes criantes à voix haute, Alice me tira par la main et se dirigea droit sur eux. Mon Dieu, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir trouver à leur dire ? Nous étions arrivées à leur niveau, et je sentais le regard d'Edward pesant sur moi depuis que nous avions commencé à venir vers eux.

-Alice ! s'exclama jasper en se retournant vers nous ! Enfin ! Votre présence commençait déjà à me manquer lui sourit-il. Ma sœur rougit et baissa la tête, c'est bien la première fois que je la voyais gênée. Elle eut un petit rire.

-Oh Jasper, je me suis lassée de votre absence, moi aussi, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il paraissait ravi. Soudainement, ils semblèrent ce rappeler de ma présence, Oh oui bien sur ! s'exclama Alice, je vous présente Isabella, ma sœur. Dit –elle en s'adressant à toute la famille qui avait elle aussi suivi leur échange.

-Rien que Bella, la corrigeais-je rapidement en osant enfin lever la tête vers eux tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Edward pour ne pas retomber dans le tréfonds de ses yeux mordorés. Ravi de faire votre connaissance à tous.

-Ravi d'enfin rencontrer la sœur d'Alice, me sourit l'homme blond, mais si nous devons vous appeler Bella, appelez-nous par nos prénoms aussi, j'esquissais ravie de ne pas paraitre totalement stupide, je suis Carlisle et voici mon épouse Esmée, dit il en désignant la femme aux cheveux caramels, elle me sourit avec bienveillance. Mon fils Emmett et sa femme Rosalie dit il en désignant la superbe femme et l'ours qui se tenait à ses côtés. Celui-ci me dévisagea visiblement amusé.

-Bien sur maintenant nous pouvons nous appeler par nos petits noms ria-t-il, bientôt nous ferons partis de la même famille, il lança un regard appuyé en direction de Jasper et Alice qui semblait totalement dans leurs bulles et n'avaient même pas entendu la remarque, ce qui le fit rire encore plus et fit sourire toute la famille.

Sa compagne par contre n'avait pas du tout l'air ravie de ma présence ni de la familiarité imposée entre nous par ses parents. Elle me toisât de haut en bas en détaillant chaque partie de ma personne, je me sentais très vulnérable, sous son regard assassin.

-Tu connais déjà le frère de Rosalie, Jasper que moi-même et ma femme considérons comme notre propre enfant. Et enfin mon autre fils, Edward. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé je devais regarder Edward. Après un instant j'osais enfin lever la tête et croiser de nouveau son regard, il me souriait.

-Bella, dit-il prenant ma main pour y poser ces lèvres sans aucun défaut, sa voix était parfaite, encore plus que celle que je lui avais imaginé et rassemblait tout les plus beaux sons que la nature possédait, le roucoulement d'un oiseau, le bruit du vent chantant entre les feuilles des arbres, le roulis des vagues… Non décidément rien ne pouvais être comparé avec ce son magnifique. Il releva la tête et me sourit, encore une fois. Je sentais mon cœur fondre dans ma poitrine. Mais comment faisait-il pour me rendre ainsi ?

Les conversations avec les Cullen s'enchainèrent et le temps passa si vite que quand ma mère vint nous trouver -Alice et moi- en nous disant qu'il était temps de partir que j'avais l'impression qu'une seule minute venait de s'écouler. Alors qu'en fait cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous discutions. Alice et moi primes congé en leur promettant de venir au bal qu'ils organisaient chez eux dans 10 jours. Dans la voiture qui nous ramenait à la maison, je songeais que c'était la première fois que j'aspirais un bal. Dix jours ? Je soupirais, c'était tellement long et cela signifiait que je ne pourrais pas revoir Edward avant cette date. Cette pensée finit de me rendre morose, ma bonne humeur depuis que j'avais rencontré les Cullen était bel et bien partie.

_**Merci de m'avoir lu :) prochain chapitre bientôt !  
><strong>_

_**Petit message, merci beaucoup à ceux qui me mettent en alert :) ça me fait super plaisir :D mais ce serait chouette**_ _**de me faire un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ce que je peux améliorer et tout ça Voili Voilou **_


	3. Chapter 3

- Vos cheveux sont de plus en plus impossible à coiffer, ma chère Bella, Louisa me fit un sourire tendre dans le miroir tout en continuant de brosser mes longs cheveux bruns hirsutes, ou comme elle aimait les appeler : le nid de pie qu'il y avait au-dessus de ma tête. Je lui souris à mon tour.

Ma chère Louisa, était comme une mère pour moi, sans elle que serais-je donc devenue. Je lui devais tout, et je lui disais tout. Et c'est pour cela que depuis quelques jours elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur moi. Je le voyais bien, en fait, cela avait commencé il y a exactement trois jours. Trois jours était passés depuis ce bal chez les Palmer, ce bal où Il était… Depuis j'étais beaucoup plus rêveuse qu'à l'accoutumé. Car dès que mon esprit s'évadait, il partait vers Edward ce qui était loin de me déranger. Mais ces moments de rêverie étaient vite repérés par Louisa et je voyais bien qu'elle se demandait ce qui avait changé. Et elle avait aussi compris que quelque chose c'était passé au bal, je le savais. Ce que je donnerais pour que nous soyons le jour du bal chez les Cullen ! Enfin je pourrais revoir Edward.

Louisa me sourit à nouveau dans le miroir. Mince ! Elle m'avait surprise en flagrant délit de rêverie ! Et cette fois ci il n'y avait pas ma famille pour gêner son interrogatoire ! Je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper.

- Alors ? Commença-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ? Répliquais-je, mon énervement de m'être faite prendre ainsi avait rendu ma voix un peu plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et puis même étais-je prête pour parler d'Edward à une personne ? A parler de mes sentiments de ce regard échangé… Oui je l'étais. Mais ce n'était pas à Louisa dont je voulais en parler en premier. Malgré toute la tendresse que je lui portais. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un qui m'écouterait et qui ne me jugerait pas. A quelqu'un à qui j'avais absolument tout dit sur ma vie depuis toujours. Il fallait que j'aille voir Alice ! Mes yeux rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois ceux de Louisa dans le miroir. Comprenant qu'elle n'allait rien obtenir de moi ce soir en tout cas, elle rendit les armes et reposa la brosse sculptée de fleur de lys sur ma coiffeuse faite en bois d'Aubépine.

- Bien, il se fait tard, vous devriez aller vous couchez Isabella, dit-elle visiblement déçue du peu d'information qu'elle avait à se mettre sous la dent.

- Je vais y aller dans un instant, mais d'abord, je vais lire encore un peu, dis-je ne me levant de mon siège et en me dirigeant vers ma table de chevet où reposait mon exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette que mon père m'avait offert la semaine dernière. Je soulevais le lourd édredon brodé de rose délicate aidé par Louisa et me glissait en dessous. Elle me borda et sortit de la chambre sur un dernier, bonne nuit Isabella.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle et que j'entendis ces pas s'être éloignés le long du couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, celle-ci avait été placé prés de celle d'Alice et de moi-même par raison pratique lorsque nous étions enfants. Vu que lorsque les nourrissons que nous étions à l'époque s'éveillait par la faim qui tiraillait nos petits estomacs. Ce n'était pas notre chère mère qui accourait à notre chevet mais bien Louisa, donc cela été bien plus pratique que sa chambre soit placée prés des nôtres pour éviter qu'elles doivent traverser toute la maison ensommeillée chaque nuit et risqué de réveiller notre mère qui avait placé sa chambre le plus loin possible pour justement ne pas être réveillée.

La porte de sa chambre claqua, je me levais discrètement de mon cocon de chaleur et partit dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds en évitant soigneusement les endroits où le plancher craquait. Technique que nous avions appris à maitriser vu que lorsque nous étions enfant nous réalisions ce trajet presque toutes les nuits, mais avec l'âge ces visites nocturnes s'étaient peu à peu espacées. J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Je frappais le plus légèrement possible.

- Alice, chuchotai-je en entrebâillent la porte pour pouvoir y passer la tête, puis-je entrer ?

Elle était à son bureau entrain de faire les croquis des robes qu'elle allait aller commander au couturier pour le bal chez les Cullen. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son travail qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. A pas de loup j'arrivais jusqu'à elle et lui pinçai les côtes. Elle sursauta sur son siège en poussant un petit cri strident.

- Bella ! Soupira-t-elle en me voyant rire, tu m'as fais une de ses peurs !

- Oui j'ai remarqué ris-je de plus belle.

- Bon, dit-elle irritée, tu es venue jusqu'ici juste pour m'embêter ? Si oui, ce n'est absolument pas le moment ! J'ai énormément de retard sur ta robe ! Dit-elle en rassemblant ses croquis éparpillés sur tout le bureau.

- Non ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Elle se retourna vers moi visiblement intriguée. Pourrions-nous discuter ? Lui demandais-je. Comme lorsque nous étions enfant et qu'on parlait sans cesse du garçon d'écurie ! Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

- Jacob, rit-elle en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Tu étais totalement sous son charme ! Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bien sur que nous pouvons discuter dit-elle en m'indiquant son lit. Je souris et la suivit, nous nous installâmes sous la couette l'une à côté de l'autre.

- C'est plutôt nostalgique tout ça, mais je suis contente que tu sois là. Dit Alice en me souriant en en prenant ma main pour la serrer. Alors, continua-t-elle, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? J'ouvris la bouche pour entamer une réponse à sa question mais elle m'interrompit.

- Non, non attend, laisse moi deviner ! Elle leva les mains en l'air pour m'intimer le silence. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu veux me parler d'Edward. A-t-il raison ? Mes rougissements répondirent à sa question. Je m'en doutais pépia-t-elle ! Allez raconte moi, je veux tout savoir !

Et je lui aie tout raconté : ce regard, ce que j'ai pensé en voyant Edward, sa voix, les moindres sentiments que j'ai eu durant la conversation avec sa famille, mon impatience pour le bal à venir, … Quand j'eu fini mes déclarations je me retournais vers Alice, elle paraissait songeuse.

- Alice ? A quoi penses-tu ?

-A vrai dire je pensais que je vais devoir encore une fois changer ta robe, celle-ci ne te met pas suffisamment à ton avantage dit-elle en commençant à se relever pour partir vers son bureau, j'attrapais son bras pour la faire se recoucher.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que penses-tu de tout ça ? De moi ? D'Edward ? Je suis perdue Alice je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aspire tant ce bal ! Pourquoi quand je pense à lui mon cœur s'emballe, mes mains deviennent moites et je me mets à sourire sans raison ! Dis-le-moi ! Que m'arrive-t-il ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Elle souriait de plus en plus visiblement très amusée.

- Non ! Sinon je ne te le demanderais pas !

- Mais voyons Bella, tu es juste totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui ! Ma respiration de bloqua.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! Oui oui je sais, vous avez le droit de me détester vu le temps que j'ai pris ! Mais j'étais un peu en manque d'idée et j'avais ne plus une autre fiction avec Lizzy-Vampire à écrire (Mon amour, ma bataille. Si vous voulez la lire :3) Bonne lecture ! Twilou_

Amoureuse, moi Isabella, j'étais amoureuse ! Allongée dans mon lit, je ne cessais de me répéter cette phrase depuis que j'avais quitté la chambre d'Alice. Et à chaque fois, je tombais encore plus dans l'ivresse que la fois d'avant.

C'était vraiment magique.

J'avais souvent réfléchi à ce que cela pourrait faire d'être amoureuse, mais je ne me serais jamais attendue à chose pareille, cela engourdi les sens comme de la liqueur, fait sourire béatement comme quand on s'extasie devant le plus mignon des bambins, vous amènes vers une myriade d'impressions et de sentiments qui étaient inconnus jusqu'alors. Vous-même n'existez plus, mais l'autre existe. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je me redressais soudain, interdite, m'aimait-il ? Edward Cullen, cet homme magnifique qui mérite tellement mieux que moi, m'aime-t-il ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Après l'ivresse, un profond désespoir s'abattit sur moi, je soupirais devant la naïveté qui m'avait d'abord prit. Je regardais l'heure sur la pendule de ma chambre, il était 3 heures du matin et dans 4 heures Louisa viendrait me réveiller comme tous les jours. Je soupirais, si je ne dormais pas elle le remarquerait tout de suite et s'inquiéterait pour moi, je décidais donc d'essayer de m'endormir et me tourna sur le flanc.

Le bal chez les Cullen était ce soir, je me trouvais dans la chambre d'Alice pour qu'elle puisse me coiffer et me maquiller pour me rendre à peu près jolie. Alors qu'elle était entrain de fixer mes dernières mèches avec des épingles je lui demandais :

- Alice ?

- Hum ? Marmonna-t-elle entièrement prise par son œuvre.

- Comment sais-tu que le Major Whitlock t'aime ? Elle s'arrêta, et s'accroupit à côté de mon siège en souriant.

- Ma chère Bella, tu sais que normalement ça aurait du être à moi de venir te demander ce genre de chose ? Ria-t-elle. Mais écoute moi, je sais que Jasper m'aime car je le lis dans ses yeux, car je le sens tout au fond de mon cœur. Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas savoir, mais tout va s'éclairer je te le promets. Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes et me fit un sourire encourageant. Bon, trêve de bavardages ! Déclara-t-elle en se redressant, laisse-moi finir ta coiffure.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison Cullen fut encore plus dur que ce que je pensais, la boule que j'avais dans le ventre semblait grossir tandis que la confiance en moi que m'avait insufflé Alice quelques heures plus tôt ne cessait de s'amoindrir. Voyant mon trouble, celle-ci me prit le visage entre les mains et m'embrassa sur le front en chuchotant « courage ». Quand le cocher stoppa enfin l'attelage, mon cœur s'arrêta pour ensuite redoubler d'ardeur. Je n'avais jamais vu d'édifice semblable à celui qui se dressait devant moi, c'était un gigantesque manoir de style Anglais, fait de briques bordeaux et s'élevant sur deux étages. Le lierre qui dévorait une partie de la bâtisse ne faisait que rajouter à son charme.

- Allons, viens Bella ! Dis-ma mère qui tira sèchement la manche de ma robe bleue foncé pour me forcer à avancer et à entrer. Je rejoignis Alice et marchais avec elle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée à double battant en bois massif. Nous débouchâmes dans un vaste hall, il y avait aux murs des dizaines de miroirs et de tableaux représentants des paysages de tous les pays du monde et divers portraits de personne à travers les âges. Je stoppais net devant le portrait d'un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Edward, mais ce ne pouvait pas être lui vu que les habits que cet homme portait dataient au moins du siècle passé. Cet étrange ressemblance suffit à mon cœur pour s'envoler de nouveau, cela devait surement être un parent, me résonnais-je en secouant la tête. Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la pièce déjà bien remplie par les invités dont les valets prenaient les manteaux. On vint s'occuper des nôtres et nous avançâmes vers la salle de bal, située à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous étions à ce moment là. Les maitres de maisons se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et accueillaient les invités. Quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur ils nous sourirent chaleureusement.

- Enfin des visages familiers ! Ria Carlisle, je suis ravi de vous revoir mesdemoiselles.

- Nous aussi, nous sommes vraiment heureuses d'être là ! Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Les enfants ont hâtes de vous revoir, ils ne cessent de parler de vous. Gloussa doucement Esmée, nous suivîmes son regard et tombèrent sur Edward et Jasper qui regardaient dans notre direction. Allez-y ! Ils seront ravis de vous avoir comme cavalière. Dit-elle en nous poussant toutes les deux gentiment vers les garçons, qui étaient à quelques mètres de là. J'eu du mal à recommencer à marcher, tant je m'étais liquéfiée à la vue d'Edward. J'y parvins pourtant et j'avançais à sa rencontre tandis que je sentais mes joues virer au cramoisi sous son regard. Ils avancèrent vers nous aussi, Edward prit ma main pour y déposer un baisemain, sa peau sous ses gants blancs paraissait glacée. Je frémis, mais pas juste à cause du froid. Son contact, même infime m'avait grisé.

- Bella, vous êtes charmante ce soir. Je m'extasiais une fois de plus devant sa voix parfaite et pris quelques instants pour répondre.

- Merci Edward, ravie que ma tenue vous plaise. Réussis-je à balbutier. Il me fit un sourire éclatant auquel je tentais de répondre du mieux que je le pouvais. M'accorderez-vous la prochaine danse ?

- J'en serais enchantée ! De plus, je vous accorde toutes celles qui vous plairont. Répondis-je avec bien trop d'empressement cette fois-ci et je me mordis la lèvre en pestant contre moi intérieurement.

- Méfiez-vous que je vous prenne aux mots ! Alors vous serez à moi pendant toute la soirée, mais ce serait égoïste de ma part de ne pas vous laissez un peu aux autres cavaliers… Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis, il m'entraina vers la piste, et nous dansâmes pour le reste de la soirée dans les nuages, yeux dans les yeux. Ne nous arrêtant, que quand ma mère vint me chercher pour rentrer. La chute depuis le ciel fût rude et j'avais l'impression de sortir d'un rêve dont j'étais encore à moitié étourdie. Edward paraissait songeur à présent et fronçait les sourcils.

- Au revoir, dit-il avec une brève révérence que je lui retournais, il tourna les talons et partit vers une autre pièce suivit du regard par Esmée et Carlisle qui discutaient dans un coins de la pièce l'air préoccupé, me laissant à mes craintes face à ce brusque changement de sa part.

-Allons viens Bella, il se fait tard. Me réprimanda ma mère, que je suivis de mauvaise grâce voulant le suivre et comprendre pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. Alice qui avait assisté à la scène croisa le regard de Jasper qui se tenait à ses côtés, il lui fit un sourire rassurant, l'embrassa sur le front et partit dans la même direction qu'Edward.

Me retrouvant seule dans mon lit, je repassais la soirée en boucle dans ma tête pour tenter de trouver le moment où j'aurais mal agi. Était-ce le moment où j'avais marché sur son pied ? Celui où ma main avait glissé sur son bras musclé plutôt que sur son épaule ? Ou encore celui où je m'étais rapprochée un peu trop prés de lui par apport à ce que les convenances désiraient ?

Moi qui espérait être éclairée sur Edward et ses sentiments, me voilà encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais avant… Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net, il fallait que je le revoie. Demain, je proposerais à ma mère de nous rendre chez les Cullen à l'heure du thé. Aller boire un thé chez des personnes importantes le dimanche était un usage très répandu et respecté, ma mère serait ravie de mon initiative. Et Alice aussi.

_Ouhhhhh ! Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'Edward ? Tout va-t-il être tout rose… ? Rien n'est moins sûr. _


End file.
